


Hacked

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Root puts her hacking skills to good use, Shaw is gonna kill her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Root hacks Shaw’s phone so that whenever she types the words ‘hate’ and ‘kill’ it automatically changes into ‘love’.





	Hacked

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently suffering writer’s block with my Nieuwe Vriend story so I wrote this. Inspired by a photo on Pinterest.  
> https://pin.it/saqlvq7lvzuozt

Sameen

What, Root?

I ate the last piece of steak in your fridge.

I love you.

Love you.

Love.

What the fuck?

I don’t love you.

I love you.

Sweetie, I know you love me.

No.

I love you.

I love you so much.

Awwwww.

I love you too. ; )

I love you.

God dammit.

What the hell is wrong with my phone?

I hacked it.

What?

I hacked your phone so whenever you type hate it automatically changes into love.

I’m going to love you.

No.

I’m going to love you.

L O V E Y O U.

Fuck.

I did the same thing to kill.

Root.

Yes, Sweetie.

I’m going to come to your apartment.

And love you in your sleep.

I’ll be sure to get ready.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to experiment with a new format to represent texting because I didn’t want to keep going “”Root: xxx” then “Shaw: xxx”. So I wrote it like this to make it look more like a real phone text.


End file.
